Adventures in a Jeep
by Oldnewbie
Summary: Squeal to Lonely Christmas. Derek finds himself in the middle of the war between humans and mutants, and he also has to sort out the stuff with Logan. (Stiles in later chapters) (must read Lonely Christmas to understand whats going on)
1. Chapter 1

Derek's POV

I had been traveling a few days away from the mansion and I had found a pair of old runners in someones dumpster. I had left my shoes at the mansion, because for some reason those nuts felt that they needed to take my shoes off, this aggravated me to no end. Thank goodness I still had my wallet in my back pocket. I still had access to the family accounts, which Peter was unable to get to, you know the whole, should be dead thing.

The Road I was traveling down looked familiar to me. But in the snow surrounded by trees everything looks the same. It was about six pm but the sun had gone down over an hour ago at least and the sounds of the night were starting to come alive. I was so tired right now, I hadn't slept since the whole mansion thing, wanting to get away as fast as possible and forget about it.

I heard a the roar of a car from behind me and moved off of the road a bit farther and kept walking. Then my wolf began to warn me of something. I turned to see the headlights veer off the road and come straight at me. I jumped just in time and landed on the hood of the car and was thrown forward when the car hit a tree. I picked myself up and jumped off of the car onto the road. The car door opened with a long creek and out stepped that other nut guy who had tried to rip out my stomach a few days ago. Saber tooth, and from out of the trees stepped a naked, blue lady? Really? as if my life wasn't weird enough. And by her side was an older man, in his sixties or somewhere near there, dressed in some medieval get up with a cape?

"Hello, am I right in assuming that your Derek?" the old man said with a smooth voice.

"Another mutant really? I'm getting real tired of you guys." I said annoyance dripping from my voice.

"Now don't be like that." He replied with a wide grin, "I just want to talk."

You know that moment when alarms go off in your head an

d you know you have a split secant to make up your mind, stay and risk getting killed by these wakos, or run for your life. But you know staying would be dumb but running would hurt your pride? Well, I picked stay…

Logan's POV

I had been driving down a stretch of road leading west for some odd hours. A couple in the last town I passed through said they saw Derek traveling through. Said he had grabbed a pair of shoes from a dumpster. I felt like a moron, we had taken his shoes off at the mansion so he could be more comfortable, and his shirt to inspect the wound. So I bought a pair of boots and socks, as well as T-shirts before I left.

From a distance I saw the lights from a car it looked like it had ran off the road was my guess but as I got closer the sent of Saber tooth came through my heater vents. I growled, whatever was going on, I knew I wouldn't like it.

I was just about on top of where the car was and saw a big body being thrown towards me. I swerved to miss it, I wish I didn't. I stopped the jeep and quickly got out, met with the sight of Saber tooth and what must have been Derek, though his face was more hairy and he looked more… wolfish? Maybe.

Saber tooth got up from his place on the road and roared at me and Derek before taking off into the trees. "What was that about?" I asked turned to towards the kid just in time to see him drop to his knees. His face back to normal.

"Some guy named Magneto doesn't like to be told off." He puffed. There was blood oozing out of a gash in his side I knelt down next to him and tried to take the jacket off.

"Stop that!" he ordered pushing my hand away.

"I need to see that before you bleed to death." I incited.

"I'll be fine in a minute!" he snapped, "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you and the other nut, whats his name Xavier would be spying on some other family!"

"Don't bad mouth the professor kid!" I snarled grabbing the front of the jacket. He winced at the sudden movement. Crap. I let him go and rubbed my hands together, "Look since your hurt and just got a big shock I'll it slid just this once. But don't do it again."

"I feel so honored." Sarcasm, great.

"I brought you new shoes and some other things." I tried again. The kid got up and took off his (my) jacket and examined the flesh that only a few minutes ago was seeping blood.

I got up and looked at the kid. "What did Magneto want?"

"Something about killing all humans, and wanting me to

join him or something." He said it so casually.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we could be best friends and go pick roses together." Theres that sarcasm again, "his grunt was just trying to kill me what do you think I said?!"

That was an excellent point.

He put the jacket back on and started to walk down the road.

"Hold up!" I ordered grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"WHAT!?" he screamed into my face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" the sent of panic filled the air, I wanted to be mad at the kid for yelling in my face, but looking at him I could swear I saw hurt, and I just couldn't be mad.

"Just give me a chance." I hear myself say. "Look, the story is crazy, but I trust the professor and you saw the memories for yourself, you know somethings there at the very least."

"Why the hell should I do that?" he growled.

"Because I can take you to the next town in some sort of comfort, and I have shoes that arnt garbage. Yeah I heard about that."

He sighed and walked over to the jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I drove in silence, this kid had agreed to come with me to the next town. Between there and here I had to think of a way to get him to stay a bit longer. Sh** I'm awful at this stuff. Emotions are not my strong suite. It had only been twenty minutes and already the silence feels like its going to crush me. I watched the kid changed his shoes. His feet stunk, but what did I expect? (He did get those nasty shoes out of the garbage) I had grabbed them from the back before we had started off down the road, and only now did he change them. I guess he was making sure it was okay to put them on.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to brake the ice.

"No." He answered shortly, not looking up from his lap, "Look thanks for the ride and everything, but about that fight back there, theres something you might want to know."

I didn't say anything, to be truthful, I was a bit worried where this was going.

"Before you got there, when I told I told off that Magneto guy, when he offered a spot in his pack-"

"Pack?" now that was amusing.

"Shut up." The way he said it, it didn't sound like he was trying to be a jerk. He sounded embarrassed but cleared his throat and continued, "He said that he would be in touch."

"What!?" I looked at him for what I felt was a secant and he launc

hed himself at the steering wheel and tugged it to the right. I looked back at the road and realized that I had just about went off the road.

"Watch it!" he yelled at me.

"What do you mean he would keep in touch?" it didn't want to be tailed by Magneto.

"I would assume that he will be following me." Damn that sarcasm, can't the kid talk normally?

"Whatever, don't worry about." I said more trying to calm myself down then anything else.

"Who is this Magneto anyway?" he asked looking back down at his lap.

I didn't know a whole lot about kids, but this one had a serious nerve problem.

"He's basically the arch enemy of the professor." I chuckled, "he wants to kill all the normal humans and make the world safe for mutants."

"Oh. Arch enemy?" he asked sounding a bit confused, "So people have those in real life?" yes a joke, finally making some headway.

"Well, I don't know about that, but the professor dose." I smiled.

We fell back into silence. I began to think back to my life before the whole amnesia thing, not that I could remember much, hence the amnesia, but the bits I could remember weren't pleasant and I found myself wishing I could remember some good things. I sighed and turned to look at Derek. I wanted to ask him about his family, but he had fallen asleep and his head was resting on the window.

Derek's POV

"Wake up kid." I heard someone say shacking me.

I swung my arm making contact with whoever was trying to wake me. I heard whoever it was grunt and then cough. When I opened my eyes to see who it was I felt a little bad,Logan was holding his side with his left hand and with his other hand was holding himself up by his jeep.

"Sorry, reflex." I muttered half asleep.

"Right." He grunted standing up straight, "I got us a room for the night." He pointed towards a rotting motel, "Come on."

I unbuckled and followed him, up a flight of stairs and down a hallway that looked like little children would pop up and ask us to play with them (to anyone with dirty minds: its a reference to a horror movie, where the children are ghost). Logan stopped at room 25 and swiped the key card. The room itself had two twin beds in it, with sheets I hoped had been washed but wasn't holding my breath on it, the bathroom had enough room to turn around in and thats about it and there was a small TV in the room. I took seat on one of the beds and took off my new boots, still cant believe he bought them for me, bet he is just waiting to ask something of me. I took off the bloodied jacket and on instinct reached my hand up and caught a T-shirt being thrown at me.

"You might want to take a shower." Logan said laying down on his bed, kicking off his boots and turning on the TV, "Your not going to run off again are you?" he asked, his voice was gruff, but i could have sworn I heard a hint of something sad in his voice, as well as something daring me to try.

"No, I'm to tired." I answered and got up to shower.

After I came out of the shower Logan had fallen asleep, I hadn't noticed before but he snored quite loudly. I crawled into my bed and deiced I would leave early. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow (which smelt stale).

Normal POV

Wrapped in darkness a man crept closer to the motel. A smirk on his face. Magneto had sent him to make the kid pay for turning him down and for beating up Saber tooth. Fire leaped from his hands and as if they were a dragon, began to attack the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning! A little OOC!

(and I know nothing about the east states, really, everything I know about it I saw on National treasure, so just hang in there and if your from the east states please don't get to mad at me, I'm just a hick from the sticks, but I can tell you about nursing sick cows… jk I wont do that)

Derek tossed in his bed, it wasn't that he was on edge about sleeping in a strange motel room with Logan(he was always on edge). He saw visions of the fire, heard the screams, and felt the heat of the flames. Jerking himself awake he breathed deeply trying to calm himself.

"Just a stupid dream." He muttered as he pushed the blankets back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Whipping he sweat from his forehead Derek looked over at the clock, the red numbers showed half past 3 am. He held his head in his hands for a moment till he was calm enough to breath normal.

His body tensed when a familiar sent hit his nose. He shot up to standing and ran to the door, he unbolted it and threw it open. Smoke piled into the room filling it in mere secants. Derek slammed the door shut once more and began to pant. He felt panic rising into his body and his shirt was now clinging to his body.

Logan had been woken by the slamming door and he was now shaking his head from side to side to clear it. He was immediately clear headed when he smelt the smoke and saw Derek's scared expression he jumped out of bed and grabbed his shoes.

"Whats going on?" he asked after he got his shoes on and grabbed the boots he had bought for Derek (he spent a lot of money on those boots and they weren't going to waste!).

"Fire." Derek muttered, as the fire alarm was tripped.

Logan looked out the window and growled. In the distance he saw the source of the flames.

"Pyro, that little…" he growled and turned back to Derek, who had slid down to the floor and was shaking. His head was hidden under his arms and he was mumbling something about being sorry, "We need to go!" he said and grabbed a blanket off of one of the beds and threw it over Derek.

Logan picked Derek up and put the boots on top of the shaking kid. He hurried over to the window and somehow opened it.

"Jumping out of window, I'm to old for this." He said as he swung his legs over the edge and jumped to the ground, "2nd floor rooms… over rated." He ran away from the now burning building and across the parking lot.

Logan looked up where he had seen Pyro, he was met with empty space. Going over to jeep as fast as he could he opened the passenger side door and put Derek in, he noticed that Derek had passed out, but was still mumbling once in awhile. He buckled Derek in and closed the door, he went over to his side of the jeep and an envelop came to his notice. He looked around the area before grabbing the envelope and opening it.

Hello Logan,

I am pleased that Pyro did his job at least half way properly, I hope the fire didn't scare the poor boy to bad. Though I am sorry it had to be this way, the boy simply needed to learn his place, I hope your newly growing father and son relationship proposers. I'll be in touch.

Sincerely,

Magneto.

"Bas****." He grunted crumbling the paper up and throwing it over my shoulder. He pulled out his jeep keys from his jeans pocket and got in. He was very thankful that he slept in jeans and didn't remember to take his keys out when he fell asleep.

He drove away keeping an eye on Derek, who still hadn't woken up, and decided he would drive to Ohio till he would stop for a proper nights rest. He would just deal with napping in his jeep like he used to and bad coffee from the stray gas stations along the way.

The were now well on their way to Ohio, almost three hours in, the snow had been making Logan drive much slower then he normally would. It was now dawn and Derek had began to wake up. He was pulling on the blanket to try and wrap up in it better and he was cracking open his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and cursed caused Logan to chuckle.

"Have a nice nap?" Logan asked turning on his windshield whippers as snow was beginning to fall.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking down at himself. He could smell the lingering sent of the smoke.

"I'm sure you remember that old guy you told off." Logan began, "he sent one of his goons to set the hotel on fire to scare you."

Derek snorted and looked out the window at the passing trees. He guessed they were on one of the back roads.

"I don't want to sound, cold heart… this time, and I don't want you to try and attack me while I'm driving-" Logan began sounding very unsure of himself, "but did your family die in a fire or something?"

"You should know, you have the neat little file on me and my family." He retorted venom in his voice.

"I didn't actually read it, I saw a picture of you standing out front of a burnt house, and they way you reacted to the fire-" Derek growled a little at that, "-I just thought I'd ask." Logan gave up, he wasn't any good at this caring crap.

Derek looked over at Logan and back to the window, "I was at school when I got the call. 11 people were killed in that fire." He muttered, he didn't know why he was sharing this but it felt better to explain acting like a baby in the hotel, "My sisters, uncle and I were all that was left." He didn't want to go into detail about what had happened when his uncle murdered his older sister, or how his younger sister died, this was enough for now.

"Where are your sisters now?" Logan asked.

Derek sighed, "Another time maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

It had been a couple of days since the incident at the hotel and Derek was still around. I was grateful that he hadn't left yet, mostly because Magneto had taken an interest in him. I don't know why, but I'd be damned if that nut case hurt my newly found son. Though I would never openly call him that. It was still weird to think of him as my kid.

We had made it to Montana and my hate of snow was brought to life. Driving in Montana was a nightmare, if there are anymore mountains with several feet of snow and ice up and down them, I might just go crazy. Not to mention it was below zero, and the heater in my jeep was starting to go out! But Derek had put the blanket from the hotel across my lap while I was driving claiming he would be fine. It was a nice jester but it still had me worried he could get the flu or something worse. Somewhere along the way I had stopped while Derek was sleeping and had picked him up a new jacket, this one was much heavier then the one he took from me, it was black with fake fur lining the inside and a slick outside, it had a hood and was long enough to hang down to his thighs. At least he was wearing something other then a plain T-shirt. Dumb kid.

I looked over to the green numbers, on the dashboard, 1:30 am. I cursed at myself for looking, now I was feeling tired. I glanced over at Derek who looked to be zoning out as well. His head was resting against the window and his hands were wrapped up in his sleeves and were resting on the inside of his thighs. His eyes were half closed and I thought I saw a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. I chuckled lightly and looked back at the road when the brake pedal pressed down my itself throwing the car into a spin. My head it the steering wheel and I heard Derek yell beside me and the car come to a halt. My vision was bleary and my head hurt. I felt blood running down my left cheek, but I ignored it knowing they would heal in a few minutes. I looked over to Derek, he was pulling on the seat belt and groaning. He had slummed down in the seat and the belt was now locked across his stomach and his neck; it was choking him! Sh**, I left out one claw on my right hand and reached over and carefully cut the belt, Derek pretty much threw the slashed belt off

and looked over at me, I cringed at what I saw, the right side of his face was bleeding, many small cuts littered his cheek and the right side of his head, he had broke the window with his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked me gasping as he tried to make his breathing normal again.

"Yeah, but lets get out of here." I tried to turn over my jeep, but it had other plans. The engine sounded as if it wanted to but wouldn't. "Fu**." I cursed out loud and hit the wheel. I sat back in my seat and undid my seat belt, I looked out the windshield and sighed trying to think of what to do next. Then I saw something I never wanted to see again. Saber tooth. He was standing maybe three yards from the jeep.

"Derek," I muttered trying keep Saber tooth from hearing me, "I need you to run, okay."

"No." He stated firmly.

"This is not the time!" I snap, "your hurt and in shape to fight, and whatever these guys want with you its not good!" I had to make him understand that Magneto was dangerous.

"I'm fine." He turned his right cheek to me and then rubbed his hand over the blood, I expected him to be in pain, but I soon remembered that he had a healing ability as well. The cuts were healed and the only thing left was the blood, "Besides, your going to need help."

He opened his door and got out, I closely followed shaking my head at his stubbornness.

"Morning, old friend." Saber tooth's voice hissed through the cold air.

"Leave now I wont kill you." I threatened releasing my claws.

"Now you see I can't do that," he grinned looking over to Derek, "Magneto wants a word."

I lunged at Saber tooth in a blind fury, but met with something very solid and was knocked back near my jeep. Derek was now standing in front of me and a ear piercing roar filled the air.

"Well, well, you're an interesting one." The large mutant laughed, sounding as if he really was interested in Derek.

I saw a metal container land near us and I dived on top of Derek. More out of reflex then anything else. I heard it hiss and smelt a sickly sweet sent then the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek's POV

I woke to a splitting headache and in dim lighting. I blinked many times to try and clear my eyes before I looked around. I was in what I could only guess was a U-Haul trailer or something of the sort, there was only a small bit of light coming in through the cracks around the door/ramp. I tried to move my arms, but they were chained together as were my ankles, I tried to loosen them but only succeed in pinching myself with the metal, I also found that there was a long strip of duck tape over my mouth when I tried to open it. I took deep breaths through my nose to try and calm myself to think.

Last thing I remember I was sizing up Saber tooth, and then Logan had tackled me, then there was a hissing sound and a weird smell and then nothing. Logan! The big idiot, what had he gotten us into?

I looked up and spotted him laying on the wooden floor unconscious, he also was chained with his hands behind his back and his ankles, but he wasn't gagged! (That was just unfair). I scooted over to him carefully and began to kick him in the side, using my hands as supports to lean back on, not a painless thing to do. The first couple kicks he only groaned at me, then about the fourth or fifth he jerked his head up and growled at me. He looked around and s grunted as he sat up.

"You okay kid?" he asked leaning back against the wall.

I nodded and scooted back to the wall across from him.

He looked up at me with a bit of a crossed face, but it soon fell when he saw that I really couldn't talk right now.

"Sorry." He muttered, "for tackling you back there, I didn't think it would a gas bomb or something like that."

We fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes

, till we felt the trailer come to a stop (wait we were moving?. I heard someone walking around to the door/ramp and the squeaking of the handle as it was opened. The light hurt my eyes and I head to turn away for a secant.

"Awake I see." Saber tooth, great.

I felt the trailer shift as he stepped into the confined area. I heard Logan growl and Saber tooth laugh.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt either of you." He said smoothly as he stopped beside me, "as much as I would like to." He grabbed my hair and threw me up against the wall and held my there by my throat. I gasped from the surprise and extra pain in my skull. "Just here to give the kid his medicine." Oh, that can't be good. I felt a needle being shoved in the naif of my neck and a cold liquid being pushed into my body. I felt my wolf protest and I'm sure my eyes flashed blue, then I felt my wolf suppressed and everything seemed to go stale, my sense had been reduced to what was probably more human.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan yelled as he tried to get up. A fish could have had a better chance trying to walk, he fell back down to the floor every time he managed to get up a little.

"You don't know what he is do you?" Saber tooth's mouth was so close to my ear I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He then whispered to me, "I was very surprised when I found out." I stiffened at both his closeness and the cruel way he spoke. He then gently ran his thumb on his right hand over the tape on my mouth, "Can't have you go around biting people now can we?" he then grabbed my hair again and pulled so that my face was tilted towards his. I heard Logan yelling in the background, but by now everything was becoming a blur from lack of air. I felt his lips connect with the tape, and I was afraid. I began to think of what he might do, then he dropped me back to the ground, where I brought my knees up to my chest and tried to breath, it felt like I was still being strangled by that monster.

"I hope you like this place, because we still have a long way to go." He laughed and closed the door/ramp once more, leaving us alone in the dark.

"Derek! Derek!" Logan had made his way over to me but I was to far gone to care. All I wanted to do was sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan's POV

What the hell was Saber tooth talking about? Derek was a mutant right? How else could he heal as fast as he dose? I really should have read that stupid file!

After Saber tooth left and locked the ramp/door once more, I felt the trailer begin to move once more. Anxiety filled me and I had one thought, "Get Derek out of here." I nudged him with my feet as he did to me not a half hour ago to try and wake him.

"Kid, wake up." I hissed as if someone was listening to us. He didn't stir. He laid there as if he was dead… no not dead! I couldn't think like that. I twisted my hands in the cold chains to see if I could loosen them. Unfortunately, they didn't budge. I decided to do something a bit more crazy then normal, I twisted my hands once more but this time I let loose my claws through my left wrist to cut the chains. The pain in my knuckles paled in comparison to the whole in my wrist.

I panted to try and push the pain out of my mind as

I felt the chains fall from my wrists and clank onto the floor. After a few minutes the pain melted away and the wound healed. I sighed in relief and turned to cut the chains around my ankles. I was able to cut through them easily and let the blood run back into my feet.

I got on my knees and rolled Derek on his back and carefully pulled the tape from his mouth, I cringed at the sound of the tape peeling away from his skin. I flicked it to the floor and saw that Derek was beginning to sweat, I placed the back of my right hand gently on his forehead and shook my head, he was braking out in a cold sweat. I cut through Derek's chains as easily as I did mine, but I soon realized that getting untied was simple compared to getting out of the moving trailer.

I pulled Derek up off the floor and swung him over my shoulder, I had one idea to get of here before Magneto came back, and that was to cut a door in the ramp and jump (and pray). I cut open the ramp so I could fit through and watched as the cut board fell and splintered on the pavement, they would see that, no one could miss it. As I felt the trailer slow down I brassed myself to jump off and run like hell, if they saw they would be after us within a matter of minutes.

As the trailer began to turn I held my breath and jumped. My feet hit the pavement for a split secant then I felt them ripped out from under me by the momentum. Derek flew from my hands as I rolled down the the road a bit. When I stopped I could feel the pain from the injures before the started heal. When that was done I got up and scanned the area for Derek, I found him off the road where he had landed in mud. I rushed over to him and carefully laid him flat on his back, so I could look at his injures. There was a long cut on the side of his face and it looked like his left arm was broken. I felt his torso and felt that at least one of his ribs had also been broken. Damn.

I felt the blood rush from my face as I realized that he wasn't healing. Whatever that stuff was Saber tooth had given Derek it was probably keeping him from healing. Double damn. I ever so gently picked him up and began to walk down the road, opposite of the way those idiots had gone. It wasn't long before I saw that there were a pare of head lights coming towards us. Head lights?

"Almost dark? Can this day get any worse?! No wait, don't answer that!" I thought as the crappy looking jeep came into view.

To my relief (and horror) the jeep pulled over and a dumb looking kid stuck his head out the drivers side window.

"You guys okay?" he asked as he got out of the jeep and jogged up to us.

"What happened?" he asked, I didn't have an answer I wanted to give him, so I just stayed quite.

"Derek?" he asked as he got closer and leaned into look at the kid in my arms, "You jerk, what did you do!" he screamed at me.

Of all the people in the world, I had to run into someone who knows Derek, this could go one of two ways, one: good, two: bad, and right now bad was what it was looking.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm his friend, well as close as he has, he threatens to kill me in various ways, such as ripping my throat out with his teeth. But I think him and Scott are closer, well maybe not, I mean Scott doesn't really like him-"

"Enough!" if I let him him talk he might just go on forever! But since he knew Derek I decided I would take a chance. "Look he needs help now, hes not healing." The kids face went white as he shut his mouth and nodded. He then ran to the back of his jeep and I heard the squeal of the back opening, then the jeep began to bounce? What is that kid doing? I carried Derek, who had yet to make a sound, to the back and found the stupid looking kid arranging blankets into a bed.

"Put him here, and there is a first aid kit, or three under the seat." He instructed and jumped out. I did as I was told (which is rare) and managed to lay Derek on the blankets and as I reached for the first aid kits the kid slammed the door and ran around the drivers side and threw the jeep into gear, I don't even think the door was close all the way before he started to drive.

"I'm Stiles by the way. Whats your name?" he asked as we flew down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan's POV

That Stiles kid had called someone named Deaton and said to get ready because sour wolf was back and had gotten into trouble again. I took it as Derek often got hurt and Deaton was some kind of doctor.

I did my best to patch Derek up, I had set his arm and braced it with an odd board that was laying in the back, I also cleaned the cut on his face as best I could, I was thankful when I saw that the cut was only on the surface and caused no real damage, now I was just worried about his ribs and if he had a concussion or not. I didn't want to mess with his rib, if it wasn't in his lungs now I didn't want to be the one to push it in. I removed his coat, which was covered in dried mud, and wrapped him in a blanket underneath him. The dry mud was also on his face and in his hair, but I couldn't do anything about that now.

"And we're here!" Stiles said jumping out of the jeep as he put it in park and turn the key. How did he do that all at once? Stiles opened the back and standing next to him was a black man (a/n no flames plz) in a bottom up shirt and jeans. Hes face was full of worry as he looked at the mess Derek was.

Stiles jumped into the jeep on the other side of Derek and as he did that Derek began to stir. I held my breath as he groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes wondered from me to Stiles and he groaned again ,but this time not in pain, more in annoyance.

"I'm in hell aren't I?" he asked closing his eyes again and sighing.

"Nice to see you to sour wolf." Stiles greets sounding a little angry, "No need to thank me for dragging your butt back here after you get yourself hurt, AGAIN!"

"Stiles, shut up." Deaton spoke up from outside the jeep, he looked over at me "Bring him in, I have a table with his name on it." He turns and walks away.

I helped Derek sit up but I was not happy about doing so. He grunted in pain and his face became even whiter (if thats possible). I got out of the jeep and he scooted to the edge so his legs dangled off, his right arm was holding his side as he slid his feet the ground, his legs began to give out from under him and I lifted my arms to catch him, but before I reached him, he had managed to steady himself.

"Its becoming to much of a habit for you to carry me." He smiled and began to walk into the building after Deaton. It was a slow walk, but nonetheless he was moving. I followed close behind him too keep an eye on him and that Stiles kid was behind me.

On the inside was a metal table and lots of drowse, through

another door I smelt dog, and this building stunk of animal.

Derek's POV

I tried my best to put up a strong front as I made my way to the table, Deaton was kind enough to help me up onto the table without making a big fuss over it. He started examining me by shinning light into my eyes. I hissed and turned my head away. He hummed as if something was interesting, then he took hold of my broken arm. It didn't hurt as much as my ribs did, and he seemed to be okay with the splint it was in.

"Lay down." He instructed stepping back from the table. I slowly brought my legs onto the table and laid my head down, funny how you don't realize the room was spinning till you put your head down. I closed my eyes as I felt Deaton lift up my shirt and run his hands down my sides, not to far just under my ribs. I winced despite myself when his hand ran over my left side, he lowered my shirt and his hands moved to my neck, he gently turned my head to the right and his other hand ran down my neck to where I had had that needle stuck in me.

"Derek, did someone give you something before you got hurt?" he asked quietly as if he was afraid he'd wake me or something.

I nodded a little and felt sleep pull at me again. When did I become such as wimp?

"And did you feel it suppress your wolf?" he continued his hand leaving my skin.

I nod again.

"Well, this should help." I heard him say before I felt another needle being pushed through my skin, the exact place where Saber tooth had stabbed me. My feet jerked suddenly and I inhaled sharply.

"It will take a few hours, possibly a day, before you start feeling like yourself again." He explained as he helped me sit up, "Here help him and I'll set his rib." This was going to hurt… a lot.

I inhaled deeply as I felt Deaton set my rib and wrap it tightly. I tried to sit up strait, but that was a fail. I opened my eyes after Deaton said he was finished and I found Logan helping stay sitting up.

"You need to find somewhere to hide out till morning at least!" Deaton said in a matter of fact voice.

"You know Derek, your loft is still empty." Stiles piped up. Had he really been quite that long? Now if only he would stay that way.

"Good, we'll go there." I said trying to slid my feet to the floor.

"Awesome!" Stiles exclaimed fist pumping, he was weird, "Wait till I tell everyone your back, at least for awhile, you have no idea how much they've missed you, well at least Issac dose, or did. By the way wheres Cora?" his question made my stomach knot, my vision blurred and it felt like my lungs were on fire, I had a friendly run in with the cement floor, anyone else know that hitting cement hurts?


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N vulnerable Derek, so OOC)**

Derek's POV

I woke up staring at a gray ceiling, at least I hoped it was a ceiling. I brought my non-broken hand to my head and rubbed my eyes, my head felt like there was someone in it (like Stiles), trying to brake it up with a hammer. I pushed myself up only to stop midway and hiss in pain. Right, broken rib. I managed to sit up and scanned the room. There was a spiraling staircase and a couch with Logan sleeping crossed legged on it. This is becoming a habit. I groaned and fell back down on my bed.

"Ouch." I muttered, at least I was looking up at the ceiling and not passed out in any ally somewhere.

"Awake sleeping beauty?" I heard Logan say, "Feeling any better?"

"Peachy." I answered lifting my broken arm and moving my fingers. Good they were healing, "What time is it?" I sat up once more and uncovered myself.

"Its half-past ten. You've been out for nearly twelve hours." He answered still laying on the couch with his legs crossed and eyes closed, "That Stiles kid left some health food crap in the kitchen."

"Sounds like him." I shook my head, "I'm going to check the bathroom see if theres anything left in it." I hadn't really taken any toiletries with me so hopefully there was still a few things in there.

Logan grunted as I walked to the hallway across from him. I hadn't taken any toiletries with me when I left, so there should still be things in it. I was a bit taken back when I saw Cora's things by the sink, her lotion, make-up, hair drier. I closed the door and turned the water on full and sat down on the toilet lid. I felt the tears trying to spill as I unwrapped, my arm, I forgot about the board that Logan had used for a splint and it fell and it the top of toes. My foot jerked up and grunted. The pain was gone in less then a minute and I turned my attention to my ribs, with them healing there was no need for them to stay wrapped, and a really wanted to shower. I let the bandages fall to the floor and I found my head in my hand. I didn't get to my shower till the water was cold.

Logan's POV

I wasn't stupid. I know a lot of the kids at mansion think I am. But, I knew what Derek was doing. Given his reaction last night to that other kid asking about his sister; he was crying. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go back there and comfort him, that was out of the question. So I became the like the mother on all sitcoms, I went to the kitchen and started going through the food.

Oat cereal, lettuce, lettuce, lettuce, oh look! More lettuce. Other vegetables, random fruits, milk, that probably should have been put in the fridge, and some bread and lunch meat. So sandwiches without condiments it is.

I busied myself by making a brunch and waited for Derek to come out of the bathroom. I piled lettuce, meat and a bunch of other vegetables (seriously, that weird kid likes vegetables.) and put an apple on the side. I set the cracked plate on the counter and sat down on the bar stool to eat my food and wait for Derek.

I was half way through my sandwich when my cell phone went off. Funny, I thought Magneto took that. I pulled it out and looked at the scream, it was the professor. I flipped it open;

"Hello?" I ask whipping my free hand on my jeans trying to clean the crumbs off.

"_Logan, hows the search going?" _he asked in his annoyingly cheerful voice.

"I found him."

"_Good, so what are you and your young son up to?"_

"Cut the crap." I said harshly, "What does Magneto want with Derek? And what did Saber tooth mean when he asked me if I knew what he was?"

The professor went silent for a minute.

"_Where are you now?"_ he asked his voice serious now.

"Beacon Hill California." Thats what I was told at least.

"_Alright, why Magneto wants you, I don't know, but as for what Derek is, I can tell you hes not a mutant, you'll have to ask him yourself about the details. I will keep an eye out for any activity, you keep Derek safe."_

I was trying to do that already. "Thanks." I said though it really didn't help at all.

I hung up the phone and finished my meal before I saw Derek walk out from the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist, he was making his way over to a dresser on the far wall when he asked, "Did Stiles leave any real food?" he sounded in a better but it just didn't seem quite right.

"No, just green stuff mostly." I answered looking back at the kitchen.

"Great, I'll have to go shopping." He said grabbing out a long sleeve shirt and black jeans, "Stiles wouldn't know real food if it came up and bit him." He muttered and walked back down the hall. He emerged a few minutes later fully dressed.

"Thats plates yours." I said motioning to the plate across from me.

"Cool, thanks." He said coming over to the counter and examining the sandwich.

I rubbed my face while Derek was occupied with his food, I wanted to ask him about what the professor and Saber tooth meant when they said he wasn't a mutant, but I didn't know how.

"What is it?" Derek asked in between bites.

"Huh?" smooth Logan.

"Whats wrong, you look like your thinking about something." He continued.

"About what Saber tooth said," I saw Derek tense up, and he put his food down and stared at me as if challenging me to continue, "What are you if your not a mutant?" there, I asked, now I just hope he doesn't freak out on me.

He sighed and looked relived almost, he probably was afraid I was going to bring up Saber tooth manhandling him; that was a another conversation for another time.

"Well, um, I guess you do have some right to know at this point." He said looking down at the counter, "I'm a werewolf."

Wait, what?

"Come again?" werewolfes weren't real, right? "So you turn to a giant wolf every month?" my voice was full of skepticism.

"No, few werewolfes actually turn to like that," he answered in a matter of fact voice, he was serious about this?

"And no I don't turn into a crazy killing machine once a month, I have control over it." He continued, "Here watch." He stepped back from the counter and my jaw dropped. Derek's face became much more animal like and long, sharp, claws took place of his figure nails. Well, that would explain why he looked the way he did when I found him fighting Saber tooth.

"So, good to know." My voice nearly cracked and I knew my eyes were wide. But my face soon changed from shocked to confused as Derek changed back to looking human and he started to laugh. A long laugh that made me grin a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"You should have seen your face." He replied whipping tears from his eyes. Hey, I didn't look that funny did I?

The smile on Derek's face soon fell and his laugh stopped almost instantly and he looked over to the door. I followed his gaze and soon I could hear someone walking up to the door. There were three loud, and solid pounds on the door and Derek growled going over to the door. He swung the door open and I heard a light heart, male voice come from the door.

"Derek! Good to see you back in one piece." It said.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere, I don't know dead?" he asked venom dripping from his voice.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings." I heard mock sorrow and then a laugh.

"Go away."

A tall, blond man wearying a green v-neck shirt and a brown trench coat pushed his way past Derek and into the loft.

"Now thats no way to treat your uncle." He smiled and looked over to me, "Ah, you must be Logan, Stiles told everyone about you." He offered my his hand, but I just stared at him.

"Okay, well you two are certainly cheerful today." He said looking back at Derek, who had shut the door and was now standing behind this guy at a distance, with his arms crossed and a sour face. (I get the nickname sour wolf!).

"Well, just stopped by to see how you were holding up and to get the story about Cora, as your guys only living relative," he paused and looked Derek in the eye, "I think I have a right to know."

In a split secant everything changed, Derek attacked the other guy and pushed him into the country, and I fell off my stool. He threw the guy out the door and slammed it behind him and locked it. As I got up I heard him strain a cry from his throat. I got up from my place on the cold floor and rushed over to him. His forehead was resting on the door, one hand on the door and the other on the knob. His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored.

"Hey," I rested my hand on his right shoulder and turned him around. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my left shoulder. I felt his frame shack and I was in shock. Slowly I lifted my arms and wrapped them around the kid, who I just realized was almost a foot shorter then me. His sobbed were chocked and my shirt was now wet from his tears. I held him tighter and let him cry.

I don't know how long we stood there, but when he pulled away his eyes were bloodshot, and his face white. He muttered he was sorry and went back down to the bathroom. I stood by the door mouth a gaped and looked to where Derek had gone and let my legs take me to the bathroom door. The sound of running water came through the door as I knocked on it and waited as I heard the squeaking of the tap as it was turned off. I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, Derek had washed his face and was now drying it with a blue towel.

"Wanna get a beer?" I asked.

"Maybe something stronger." Derek chuckled and put the towel on the sinks edge.


End file.
